A projector is used to cast images on a target such as a screen. The images can include still or motion video that provide useful visual aids for a presentation. Often, an individual giving a presentation is responsible for providing and setting up a projector. Set up can involve finding a suitable stand to supporting the projector and then aiming the projector at a screen. Aiming can often prove to be a process of trial and error especially when the projector and the screen are at different elevations.